


Secrets

by sakuracstark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracstark/pseuds/sakuracstark
Summary: In the Works.Cross-Posted on Quotev





	Secrets

"Stiles!" I squeal, running at the man in question.

"Sarah!" he calls back, wrapping his arms around me in a welcoming embrace. Tears roll down my face, we must make quite a sight to anyone who's looking in this small town airport.

"I've missed you so much! Things have been so hard in Mystic Falls, I wish I was with you" I whimper into his neck, he rubs my back.

"It's okay baby, you're here now" he murmurs, wiping away my tears as we pull away. He grabs my suitcase and starts leading me to the parking lot. "How's Damon" 

"He's going just as mad as I was, I love Elena and all but she can get really needy and everything has become so dramatic" I admit as we finally reach his beloved Jeep, I've missed the old girl.

"I heard... Damon mentioned something about The Mikaelsons" he replies curiously, putting my bags into the back. I swing the passenger side door open and hop in, glaring at my lap. 

"Klaus is just as charming as ever, always trying to get advantage of her blood and what not. I figured out a way to keep her alive with the curse, keeping both sides happy, but only Damon believed me, so I called you and headed straight here. I'm done trying to help and be a decent person if they're just going to keep their heads stuck in their asses and treat everyone with a bad attitude like the devil" I explode when he finally gets in and starts the engine, he sighs. 

"I know what you mean babe, I know what you mean" he sighs as we pull away. I pat his leg. 

"ANYways," I move on, "how have things been here? I've heard about a few things through the grapevine. Is it true the Hales are back" I lean towards him curiously, kind of excited. The Hales are the most well-known, well respected born werewolf pack known, and the rumors of the remaining clan returning and Beacon Hills becoming it's namesake are spreading like crazy in the supernatural world.

"Well, Derek is back. Peter died after he killed Laura for the Alpha power in his craze for vengence, bit Scott, planted a seed in Lydia, who is a frickin' banshee by the way, and came back to life" he admits, I shift in my seat uncomfortably. "Then of course Derek made a pack, which is out of control, which Scott is hell bent on never joining, with me stuck in between, and Jackson was running around as a Kanima until he was saved by the power of 'love'"

"Well, that was more then I was expecting... I expect details babe, details" I admit before smirking at him, he smirks right back and indulges my thirst for information.


End file.
